Everywhere
by Radically-Red
Summary: Snape loved Lily and he punished them for it. Why exactly does Snape treat the Gryffindors the way he does? SnapeLily in memories. slightly OOC ONE SHOT


_**Plot:**__ Snape loved Lily, Hermione found out, and he punished them for it. Because she was everywhere. Snape/Lily in memories._

_A/N: In this fic we know all about Snape loving Lily however, this fic takes place of the beginning of 7th year pre HPB. Sirius' still alive too._

**Everywhere**

Hermione knew.

It had clicked when Sirius and Lupin were telling tales of the Maurader days to anyone who would listen. They had almost run out of adventures and were now telling stories of other adults (mainly Snape) were caught in embarassing situations. They were telling the one where they caught Snape (or Snivvilus as Sirius still fondly called him) staring at Lily in Transfigurations. Harry and Hermione were sitting opposite Lupin and Sirius, at the head of the table in the kitchen at 12 Grimauld Place, where they had spent their summer. Ron was at the Burrow with his siblings as his parents were holding a reunion for close and extended family.

'It was nauseating, stoumach turning, gut wrenchi-' Sirius was cut off by Harry.

'We get the idea Padfoot.'

'Well it was. The look in his eye, almost like pity, though I don't know why he would pity Lily- '

Sirius was cut off, once again, but this time by Moony.

'I don't know Padfoot.' Lupin shook his head. 'There might've been more than it than what meets the eye.'

Sirius snorted. 'What?' he said. 'Snivvilus was in _love_ with her. Yeah right.'

He was being sarcastic, but something didn't sound right to Hermione. Sirius caught her disbelieving glare and, as if he could see the cogs and wheels turning in her mind, hastily changed the subject.

'So the Holyhead Harpies are playing this...'

Hermione tuned out then, but the events of that rainy day in August still played clear in her mind for the rest of summer, and once again as she took an aisle seat up in the dungeons, next to Harry, who was next to Ron. Lavender, Neville and Seamus were behind them and the rest of the Gryffindor 7th year stretched out behind them. The Slytherins were sitting opposite them, across the asile.

Snape stormed in and the first double potions lesson of the year took place.

Hermione was fed up. Gryffindor was already behind Slytherin by 20 points. 20 more and they's be in minus figures.

Snape was explaining the properties of the Wolfsbane potion when he locked eyes with Harry. Snape looked away, startled

'10 points from Gryffindor.' Snape said casually.

Harry stared at him, open mouthed. 'Why?' he asked.

Snape smirked. 'For breathing.'

Malfoy leaned across the aisle. 'Feel free to stop breathing anytime.'

'Shuddup, ferret.' Hermione said.

'Another 10 from Gryffindor. By the rate you're going you'll be in running last for the house cup.'

Snape carried on with his lecture, until Ron ran a hand through his hair.

'10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley.' Snape drawled.

The Slytherins snickered behind their hands, they were enjoying it almost too much.

'What did I do?' Ron asked.

'The colour of you hair's giving me a headache. Oh, and another 10 points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher's authority.'

'Oh give it a rest already. We all know you miss her but there's no need to take it out on us.' Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron stared at her. Snape looked like a Hippogriff had just peed on his trouser leg.

'50 points from Gryffindor, please refrain yourself Ms. Granger.'

'No because then you'll carry on taking off points for my intelligence, or Ron or Ginny's hair colour, or Harry's colour eyes,' Hermione was standing up now 'or Lavender's fetish with The Beatles, or Neville's naiveity of the real world, or Seamus' accent, or me being a muggleborn and my best subject being Transfiguration, or Dean for not knowing his dad, or anyone else in Gryffindor,' She waved her arms around, signalling the Gryffindor side of the room.

'Because it all leads up to _her_ doesen't it. _She_ had red hair and green eyes. _She_ was a muggle born witch who was obsessed with The Beatles. _She_ was top of her year and her best subject was Transfiguration. _She_ was a naive young witch, who was sheltered from the world of magic because they didn't know who her dad was. _She _was half Irish and a Gryffindor. The one witch who liked you for _you,_ and you lost her.'

'**Shut UP**!' Roared the potions master. Everyone jumped back in their seats except for Hermione, who refused to be quiet. A low mumble spread across the room as everyone discussed what Hermione was talking about.

'You lost her to James Potter, your worst enemy. And that's why you punish us, take house points, give detentions. Nothing to do with house rivalries, is it? Every Gryffindor has qualities that remind you of her. _Every single_ Gryffindor. _She _was Lily Potter, formely Evans. James' wife. Harry's mum.'

Hermione could hear all eyes in the room swivel to Harry, who was beet red with anger.

'And that's why you despise Harry most; Isn't it. He looks exacty like James, but has his mother's eyes and caring personality and also that Sirius is his godfather. And if you took the time to get to know him you'd know that. But, no. Just because he looks like one of your former tormentors and is close to another, you'd rather punish him for crimes he didn't commit. Though they were happy and you was jealous. But, then again, you wasn't planning on telling Harry you loved his mum; were you. But secrets don't stay secret forever. As Sirius would say, You had this coming for a long time, Snivvilus.'

Snape glared at her for the use of the disgusting nickname the Mauraders had given him when he was a teen. Hermione grabbed her bag, potions notes and her textbook and walked out the dungeons; leaving a deafining silence in her wake.

Harry stood up.

'So that's it; is it. Why you punished us. The Weasley's hair, my parents and godfather, the house I was sorted into. Honestly Snivvelus, I thought you'd learnt to look past all of that. I mean, you did fall in love with a muggleborn Gryffindor, while you were a Slytherin who despised muggleborns and Gryffindors alike. Pathetic Snivvely, you really need to do better.'

Harry got up and left the dungeons.

Ron got up, shaking his head and a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

'What would Padfoot and Moony say, Snivvely?' He asked, while walking out the door.

The remaining Gryffindors got up and left. After a while the Slytherins got up and left, without a word.


End file.
